Harry Potter Vs Draco Malfoy
by Juan-chan
Summary: Harry y Draco empiezan su séptimo año en Howgoards y a pesar de que la gerra ya acabó los problemas solo les empiezan...Capitulo 3:Información. Publicaré cada jueves excepto este.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter.

Espero que les guste al igual que espero tener sus comentarios.

¡Adiós!

Una joven de pelo negro y de ojos marrones limpiaba el suelo de la cafetería en la que trabajaba, incómoda al sentir la mirada de todos esos hombres sobre ella. Nerviosa acabo de limpiar y se fue a cambiar después de despedirse de esos sujetos.

Abrió una puerta y entró a los vestuarios donde las "bailarinas" se cambiaban. La habitación era del tipo vestuario de colegio, un banco, algunas cabinas individuales y unas perchas.

-Hola….-dijo en un suspiro.

Ninguna de las presentes le hizo caso, como siempre, pensó. Se metió en una cabina y en cinco minutos ya salía con su camiseta roja que ya parecía negra de lo sucia y rota que estaba, su pantalón vaquero, corto, ahora era de color rojo por la sangre que había en el. Salió de la habitación y después de la cafetería con su expresión fría sin hacer caso a las miradas que le mandaban los hombres de dentro.

Ya era cerca de la una de la mañana pero a ella le daba igual, ¿para que quisiera volver a su casa? ¿Para que su padre le maltratara otra vez, como hace desde que ella tenía seis años cuando su madre murió? ¿Para ver como los amigos de su padre le pegan, le insultan e incluso intentan "cosas" con ella (que por suerte ella conseguía librarse de esto último) mientras su padre se reía de ello o incluso les ayuda? No, no quería volver.

Su vida era una pesallida desde la muerta de su madre pues aparte de lo de su padre y sus amigos, también sus amigos se habían mudado o ido del colegio dejándole sola a ella, a su ex novio y su ex mejor amiga, eran ex porque hace una semana les había visto empezando a acostarse en un aula desierta del colegio.

Pero eso no era lo único, no, también tenía que aguantar que en el colegio se burlaran, se rieran de ella, le pegaran y sus profesores nunca hacía nada incluso a veces se reían de ella junto con los que le hacían eso. Tenía que estudiar y hacer deberes de más por orden de los profesores si quería como menos aprobar.

Odio mi vida, pensó justo cuando llegó delante de la puerta de su casa. Saco las llaves y abrió con cuidado, asomó la cabeza y vio que no había nadie, suspiró aliviada y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se pudo ver que está era pequeña, las paredes eran de color verde oscuro, un armario viejo estaba al lado de una cama con sabanas rotas y llenas de suciedad como almohada usa un cojín viejo y desteñido.

Tiro su mochila y se tiro encima de la cama e ignorando el ruido que hizo está sacó el dinero que había ganado hoy y se puso a contarlo.

De repente se oyó como el viento se pasaba por el lugar más rápido, la chica miró hacía la ventana donde había una lechuza. La peli negra se sentó extrañada y sin darse cuenta la lechuza ya estaba en su hombro dejando caer una carta que ella cogió con su mano derecha.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó al aire empezando a abrir la carta.

Leyó la carta para acabar abriendo los ojos de par en par pues en esa carta un tal Albus Dumbledore le decía que había sido elegida para formar parte del colegio de Howgoards, escuela de Magia y Hechicería y que mañana un tal Severus Snape vendría a buscarle para llevarle a Howgoards y que no tuviera miedo que cuando llegará le explicaría todo.

Suspiro cansada y vio salir volando a la lechuza. Se cambio y se puso una camisa vieja de cuando tenía ocho años y se acostó, mañana iría a esa escuela, si salía mal ¿qué podría perder? Nada.

Y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormida.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Pov `s Draco

Hola, me llamo Draco Malfoy y tengo 17 años. Voy a la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería cursando séptimo año.

Ahora acabó de salir del tren y ya estoy sentado en la mesa de mi casa, Slythering, en el gran comedor esperando que ese viejo de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore-Bueno mis queridos alumnos este año, como todos sabréis, ya no hay guerra así que espero que sea mejor que los demás.

Dijo el viejo para después sentarse mientras la puerta se abría y por ella entraban los nuevos.

Todas las miradas, incluyendo la mía, estaban en los nuevos alumnos quienes iban subiendo para que ese sombrero viejo y asqueroso les dijera a que casa les tocaba ir. Ninguno de Slytering y muchos decepcionados de no ir a la casa de los leones, pobres idiotas.

Minerva-Vázquez, Selena.

Vi como aquella preciosidad de chicas subía las escaleras segura de sí misma, se sentó y le pusieron sobre la cabeza ese sombrero.

Sombrero-no hay duda alguna... ¡Slythering!

Dijo por fin el fastidioso sombrero. Todo Slythering aplaudió emocionado de que al final si viniera alguien nuevo a nuestra casa.

La chica esa era peli negra de ojos marrones, de estatura como la de Pansy, delgada demasiado a decir verdad aparte de que tenía arañazos y heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Se sentó al lado de Blaise quien le saludo con su típica sonrisa de "inocente" cosas que no es porque esa sonrisa solo quiere decir que la nueva va a ser su nueva "presa", por así decirlo. Ella le miro seria y con algo parecido a un "hola" empezó a cenar.

Yo volví a mi comida pero no sé porque siempre me vuelvo para mirarla la verdad es cualquiera que tuviera cerebro, cosa que muchos aquí no tienen, se darían cuenta de que parece que si le tocas se va a romper por lo frágil que parece.

Todos nos fuimos retirando poco a poco a nuestras salas comunes al parecer la nueva iba a ir a nuestras clase pues a pesar de su edad era muy lista.

Me despedí de Zabini y Parkinson con un movimiento de cabeza y me fui a mi habitación, mañana averiguaría quien ese esa chica.

Fin Pov`s Draco

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter.

Espero que les guste al igual que espero tener sus comentarios.

¡Adiós!

Capitulo 3: Información.

Se levantó de golpe hasta quedarse sentada en la cama podía oír el rápido latido de su corazón, su cuerpo tenso y tenía sudor frío.

Miró hacía delante y puso su vista en un lugar oscuro de la habitación, como si hubiera alguien.

-Severus….-habló casi en un suspiro.

Ni un segundo tardó en salir de esa oscuridad la figura del ya conocido profesor de pociones.

-Prepárate, vamos a ver al Lord.-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

La menor suspiro agobiada. Ese hombre no le daba buena espina pero confiaba en el por lo que le dijo Dumbledore.

Según el director le contó; su madre había sido bruja miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Su madre había sido Gryffindor es decir una leona, en esa casa se había hecho amiga de Remus Lupin y Lily Evans y al igual que esta última se había hecho amiga de Severus tres siempre estaban juntos a pesar de las burlas y críticas de sus compañeros, eso fue así hasta que James Potter, amigo de Remus, hizo una de la suyas haciendo que Snape estuviera tan enfadado que insultará a Lily y así perdiera su amistad.

Su madre enfadada fue a enfrentarse a Potter pero no contaba que sus tres amigos (Remus entre ellos) estuvieran con él por lo que acabó golpeada y adolorida y hubiera ido a peor si Lucius Malfoy no le hubiera ayudado justo tras aparecerse en ese momento, desde ese día su madre dejo de hablar con Lupin a pesar de los miles de intentos que este hacía.

Dos semanas después de aquello ella y Severus se habían hecho amigos inseparables haciendo que está ya no fuera bienvenida en su casa pero a cambio sí lo fue en Slythiring donde se hizo amiga de Narcisa, Bellatrix y Regulus Black a parte de Malfoy.

Ambos (Severus y Ella) se había unido al Señor Tenebroso cuando Lucius les informó que él era mortifago y que su Señor estaba interesado en ellos. Voldemort le encargó ser espía de la Orden a su madre y está solo asintió con un:"Si, mi Lord."

Al día siguiente había ido a ver al Director pidiéndole que le dejara formar parte de la Orden, este al principio se había negado pero al ver el potencial de la chica al final había aceptado. Desde ese día su madre había informado de todo lo que sabía de la Orden al Lord Oscuro haciéndose así, junto a Lucius, la mano derecha de este.

Al año siguiente Snape se había unido a la Orden diciendo que ayudaría a esta como espía debido a que él era un mortifago.

Severus se lo había contado pero su madre en vez de enfadarse como esperaba "El Príncipe Mestizo" le había dicho que le daba igual lo que hiciera mientras estuviera a salvo.

Cuando el Lord cayó nadie puso testificar si algún Slythiring había sido o eran Mortifagos por lo que estos se graduaron en Hwgards sin problemas.

Un tiempo después la chica se había casado con su padre y la había tenido a ella pero el hombre aun no sabía que su esposa era maga y cuando su hija tenía dos años Snape había aparecido en la puerta de la casa, el hombre pensando que era un bandido lo había empezado a pegar y como el mago no llevaba la varita y venía con bolsas en las manos no pudo hacer nada hasta que la mujer al oír los golpes había salido a ver qué pasaba y al verlo había lanzado un hechizo contra su marido para después ayudar a Severus a levantarse.

Ese día el hombre no volvió y la mujer le informó a Severus que a pesar del tiempo él era el padrino de la niña cosa que alegro a Snape, sabiendo así que a su amiga le importaba más verle otra vez que los años que habían pasado sin ni siquiera hablarse.

Ambos se habían contado lo que habían hecho esos años mientras Severus jugaba con la pequeña. La mujer se había reído de la cara que su amigo había puesto al hablar de los "malditos críos del demonio", de Hwgards excepto de Slythiring. También le había contado de la boda de Narcisa y Lucius y el hijo de ambos, su ahijado, de un año: Draco Lucius Malfoy Black haciendo sonreír a la mujer dado que ella ya había tenido la sensación de que esos dos se quería como algo más que amigos tiempo atrás.

Desde aquel día Severus había vuelto cada dos semanas siempre encontrándose a su amiga malherida e incapaz de moverse según pasaron los meses se acabó enterando de que el marido de la mujer le maltrataba y le violaba algunas veces, incluso delante de su hija.

Cuando la niña cumplió cuatro años Snape ya solo podía quedar con su amiga fuera de la casa, sin poder ver a su ahijada.

Según paso el tiempo la mujer empezó a enfermar. Un día antes del sexto cumpleaños de la niña Severus le hizo el juramento increblantable de que sacaría a la niña de la vida que ahora iba a empezar a tener y después protegerla, tardara lo que tardara y pasara lo que pasara.

Una semana después la mujer había muerto por culpa de la enfermedad.

Y eso era todo lo que el director le había contado por eso la chica confiaba en Snape.

Se levantó y se puso un pantalón negro con una camisa verde de manga corta cubriéndose con una capa negra. Salió de la habitación mirando que nadie le siguiera y empezó a caminar por los pasillos por los que a esta hora Flich no iba a pasar a pesar de ser más largos.

Salió del castillo y entró en el Bosque Prohibido donde un sujeto con también una capa negra le tendió la mano, ella la acepto y de repente una luz negra y verde los ilumino hasta hacerles aparecer.

Le soltó la mano y buscó con la mirada a Snape mientras el sujeto se acercaba a un grupo de encapuchados igual que ella.

De repente se oyó como una puerta se abría y todos se pusieron en un cirulo alrededor de un trono que había en la habitación mientras ella se ponía detrás de todos.

Por la puerta entró…..Lord Voldemort….

Continuara….


End file.
